huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Worlds Apart
'' '' Survivor: Worlds Apart is the twenty-third season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 18 castaways. The finalists of the season were a mixture of the majority alliance and the strongest of the minority. The majority Nagarote alliance Pagogned as many of the Escameca tribe as possible. However, with Byron winning consective immunity challenges, they were forced to turn on each other. The Final Three included Gail, a strategic leader of the majority alliance and Miles, arguably the weakest link of the majority alliance. Byron was in the minority, but survived through the end of the game. in the end, Byron was given jury votes by all his allies on the jury, while Gail received votes from her allies. However, Byron had more allies voted out and won over Miles and Gail in a 5-3-0 vote. Twists/ Changes Family Relationships: Despite not being a Blood vs. Water season, two castaways within the game are mother and daughter with a pre-existing relationship. Tribe Dissolve: On Day 12, the remaning 14 castaways were split into the new Nagarote and Escameca tribes. This meant that the Masaya tribe was dissolved permanently. Kidnapping: At the Day 16 Tribal Council, the Nagarote tribe were allowed to choose one member of Escameca to be kidnapped. This meant they bipassed the tribal and stayed at Nagarote beach until the following morning. They chose Erin, meaning she could not vote or be voted. The same thing happened on Day 19, where Escameca chose to kidnap Austin which prevented him from being voted for and vote at the Nagarote tribal council. Tribe Switch: On Day 20, the remaining 11 castaways were split into the new Nagarote and Escameca tribe. However, due to the number imbalance, Nagarote had one less member. Tie-Breaking Revote: At the day 27 Tribal Council, Derrick, Miles and Rick each had 3 votes. The remaining castaways were required to vote for either of the three. Derrick was voted out in the revote. Double Immunity: During the Day 29 immunity challenge, it was announced that the last male and female castaways remaining in the challenge would both be immune from tribal council. The winners of the challenge ended up being Austin and Lucy respectively. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 16, the Nagarote tribe won the opportunity to kidnap a member of the Escameca tribe. They would not be eligible to vote at Escameca's tribal council nor could they be voted out. They chose Erin and she remained on Nagarote beach until the following morning. *On Day 19, the Escameca tribe won the opportunity to kidnap a member of the Nagarote tribe. They would not be eligible to vote at Nagarote's tribal council nor could they be voted out. They chose Austin and she remained on Escameca beach until the following morning. *On Day 27, the votes were tied between Miles, Derrick and Rick. This resulted in a revote where the remaining six castaways could only vote for them. Derrick was voted out at the revote in a 4-2 vote. Trivia *This season is the second to have a yellow, red and blue pre-merge tribe and a black merge tribe, following Survivor: Philippines. They would later be followed by Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *This is the second season where the kidnapping twist occurs, following Survivor: Cook Islands. **Interestingly, the twist would occur in both seasons with a red and blue tribe, a yellow dissolved tribe prior, a black merged tribe, a female Runner-Up and a male winner. *This season also holds the record for the largest percentage of people who remained on their original tribe through the tribe switch. Seven out of eleven people during the second tribe switch, 63.764% of the castaways remaining, did not move from their original tribe. *Lucy is the only castaway from the season to be on all three pre-merge tribes, and by extent, all four tribes considering she made the merge. *Byron is currently the oldest male to win the game, winning at aged 30 years. *Gail became the third finalist to vote correctly at every single Tribal Council. He would later be followed by Cody, Crimson, Adam, Grainne and Courtney N.. **Sole Survivors with this feat include Cecilia, Nick, Joe, Jen, Bianca and India. *This season had the most representatives of Survivor: Cambodia, with five. Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with New Players